


Танцующая звезда

by ttimsshel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Past Geralt/Triss - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Геральт вспоминал
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 8





	Танцующая звезда

В тот день от Йеннифэр не пахло ничем.  
По бледной коже стекала прозрачная чистая вода, капли собирались в дорожки и падали прямо на деревянные дощечки пола, на белые простыни. Геральт не особо усердно пытался ловить их пальцами, согревал горячим дыханием чужое тело, стирал ладонями бегущие наперегонки дорожки.  
От Йеннифэр не пахло ничем — ни сиренью, ни крыжовником.  
— У тебя закончился твой… парфюм? — спросил осторожно.  
Или что бы то ни было.  
Йеннифэр глухо хмыкнула, не поворачиваясь к нему. Вокруг её головы было намотано белое полотенце, как башня, хотя Геральт знал, что она могла бы высушить волосы одним взмахом руки. Как и тело. Она этого не делала, позволяя Геральту смотреть, трогать, пытаться отыскать знакомые запахи.  
— Представь себе, Геральт из Ривии, что случится, когда наши пути разойдутся.  
Не такого ответа Геральт ждал. Он шумно вздохнул, перекатился с бока на спину, оставляя обнажённую Йеннифэр без его прикосновений.  
— Ты будешь вспоминать обо мне каждый раз, когда наступит сезон цветения сирени. Когда будешь прятаться в кустах крыжовника, выслеживая очередную тварь, на которую взял заказ, — невозмутимо продолжила она.  
Геральт прикрыл глаза и пробормотал:  
— Разве это так плохо.  
Когда Йеннифэр повернула к нему голову, Геральт смог разглядеть её вопросительно приподнятые тонкие брови и вежливую усмешку.  
— То, что мы расстанемся, или то, что ты продолжишь вспоминать обо мне?  
Она стянула с волос полотенце, и пряди, мокрые и тяжёлые, упали на её спину и плечи, покрывшиеся мурашками. Геральт вновь смотрел на затылок Йеннифэр, скользил взглядом ниже, глядя, как по лопаткам, позвонкам, к пояснице стекают новые капельки воды, смешиваясь между собой, разъединяясь, исчезая. Протянул ладонь вперёд, замер пальцами в миллиметрах от чужой кожи, и обессиленно уронил их на свежие простыни, так и не коснувшись.  
— Тогда сотри мне память. После всего, — ответил он. — Кажется, других вариантов ты не рассматриваешь.  
Йеннифэр дёрнула лопатками. Геральт так и не понял — возмутилась она или рассмеялась, но больше за этот вечер они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Йеннифэр ушла от него на следующий день.  
* * *  
Геральт практически мог потрогать напряжение и вину Трисс Меригольд. Они висели в воздухе между ними, таяли осколками своих и чужих воспоминаний, пробирались под кожу и заново вспахивали старые рытвины. Трисс молчала; молчал и Геральт, хмуро закидывая в сумку эликсиры, одежду, травы да неполную колоду карт для гвинта.  
Геральт не чувствовал ничего. Ни вины, ни сожаления, ни грусти, ни жары, ни холода. Даже запахов.  
— Трисс. Не отправишься со мной? — сказал наконец. — Я не многое помню, но, кажется, ты задолжала кое-кому честный разговор по душам.  
Трисс Меригольд невесело хохотнула, натягивая на изящные ладони коричневые перчатки из оленьей кожи. Напряжение и вина (и стыд, и сожаления, и отчаянная надежда — эмоции Трисс перемешались сплошным ярким вихрем. Геральт терялся; этот вихрь сносил его с ног) почти коснулись его плеч.  
— Бесстрашная Трис Меригольд. — Она всегда произносила это прозвище, подаренное ей людом после погрома в Ривии, с горькой насмешкой. — Слишком боится взглянуть в глаза старой подруге.  
— Ты не знала, что она жива. Ты не сделала ничего дурного, — покачал головой Геральт.  
Грустная улыбка не сходила с ярких губ Трисс.  
— Не утешай меня, ведьмак. Не нужно. Вспомни Йенну, найди её и сделай свой выбор. Я останусь ждать здесь. Или не останусь — уйду, но ждать всё равно буду. Не вмешиваясь. И взгляну в глаза старой подруге только тогда, когда она сама этого захочет.  
Геральт закинул сумку на плечо. Трисс поймала его взгляд и сразу же отвела его, стыдливо кусая губы. С её лица всё ещё сходил синяк, оставленный нильфами, но его уже было едва видно. Трисс была невероятно хороша, невероятно красива. Геральт почувствовал щемящее чувство в груди. Он любил Трисс, и Трисс любила его. Он собирался бросить родную, привычную, красивую Трисс ради отголосков воспоминаний (Остров Яблонь, сирень и крыжовник, стекающие по обнажённой коже дорожки воды и тонкие чёрные брови над фиалками радужек). Это не было мимолётным порывом, это не было внезапной прихотью ради любопытства и интереса.  
Но чем именно это было — Геральт и сам не знал.  
— Я рассказала тебе только то, что знаю, — проговорила вдруг Трисс и уверенно посмотрела в его глаза. Трисс всегда была куда смелее, чем ей самой казалось. — Но любовь, Геральт…. Она в мелочах. Она в мимолётных прикосновениях и фразах. Если я и сказала тебе, что ты любил Йенну когда-то, это не означает, что ты в мгновение ока снова её полюбишь. Ты вспоминаешь, да? Вспоминаешь… почему ты её любил. Расскажи мне. Прошу.  
Она уселась на широкую огромную кровать с развороченными простынями и посмотрела снизу-вверх, твёрже и спокойней. Стыд никуда не делся, напряжение всё ещё звенело в воздухе, но Трисс любила Геральта… любила и Йеннифэр. Наверное, именно поэтому он опустился в кресло напротив, перед этим скинув с плеча сумку, и заговорил.  
* * *  
Положив руку на его грудь, Йеннифэр сказала:  
— Я любила многих, ведьмак. Женщин и мужчин, чародеек, правителей, эльфок и эльфов… ведьмака. А может и не любила. Может я просто была со всеми ними только ради этого.  
Она опустилась на него, полностью впуская в себя, мазнула короткими аккуратными ногтями по коже и сжалась вокруг его плоти. Геральт рвано выдохнул и поднял ладони, намереваясь вцепиться ими в бёдра Йен, но та, краем глаза заметив эти движения, пригвоздила его руки своими собственными к простыням. Геральт вздохнул.  
— Йеннифэр, — проговорил он, опуская веки и поддаваясь бёдрами вверх — Йен не двигалась, нависала над ним, выжидая ответа. — Ты забыла о том, что со всеми ними — с чародейками, эльфками и правителями, да с кем угодно, кроме меня, тебя не связывало последнее желание, загаданное джинну.  
Йеннифэр хохотнула, но сделала это так гневно и злобно, что Геральт замер. Она отняла одну свою ладонь от его руки, чтобы вцепиться пальцами в седые, мокрые от пота волосы, дёрнуть за них так сильно, чтобы он почувствовал колючую боль, достигнувшую самых кончиков пальцев ног. Двигалась на нём Йеннифэр резко и быстро, нетерпеливо, словно пытаясь не принести удовольствие, а отнять его, раззадорив. Геральт привык к этому; он послушно откинул голову, обнажая шею, и Йеннифэр вцепилась зубами в кожу рядом с кадыком.  
— Это твоя любовь, Геральт? — сказала она, зализав потом укус. Как ему показалось — с горечью. — Джинновы узы? Выпрошенное от безысходности желание? Ты связал нас ненастоящими чувствами, не дав нам обоим возможности самим пробудить их.  
Она не ожидала, что Геральт — обычно покорный спокойный Геральт — вырвется из её хватки и быстро сменит их позиции. Йеннифэр растерялась на мгновение, но сразу же собралась, словно всё ещё находилась на нём, а не под ним. Её тонкие губы сжались в ядовитую усмешку, но она также была возбуждена и горяча. Геральт опустил мозолистую ладонь вниз, притрагиваясь к её сокровенному и чувствительному.  
— Йеннифэр, нам слишком много лет, чтобы пробуждать новые чувства, — сказал он тихо, продолжая толкаться внутрь. Йен выгибала спину в наслаждении, но продолжала внимательно его слушать. — Разве со мной ты не чувствуешь себя…  
Йеннифэр широко распахнула глаза, и Геральту вдруг показалось, что нежные фиалки обожгли его ярким алым пламенем. Он поймал этот взгляд всего на мгновение, но этого мгновения хватило, чтобы узел внутри живота сжался и в голове зазвенело. Геральт упал прямо на Йеннифэр, содрогаясь и кончаясь медленно, но верно. Йеннифэр принимала его, ещё не достигнув своего удовольствия, трогала пальцами вспотевшую кожу и тяжело, так тяжело дышала в его макушку.  
— «Счастливой» ты хотел сказать, ведьмак? — прорычала она. — Ты думаешь, что ты тот человек, который может сделать меня счастливой?  
Геральт не ответил. Он покинул её тело, оставил поцелуй на щеке, разглаживая искажённое в недовольной гримасе лицо, и спустился губами ниже, к разведённым бёдрам.  
* * *  
Об этом он, конечно, не рассказывал ни Трисс, ни Весемиру.  
Рассказывать о Йеннифэр вообще было сложно. Геральт хранил не так много воспоминаний о ней, но каждое из них было бомбой. Прикоснёшься — взорвётся, выстрелит картечью, подожжёт огнём взрывоопасный газ, от которого всё вокруг разлетится в щепки. Весемира заденет. До Трисс долетит. Отбросит Геральта насмерть.  
Геральт помнил, как любил её. Как не любил. Как последнее желание для джинна скручивало его внутренности изнутри, стоило им с Йеннифэр расстаться хотя бы ненадолго. Воспоминания о Йеннифэр — самум. И горячий пустынный ветер, и вихрь-бомба, придуманный зерриканцами, чтобы сметать врагов с пути.  
Воспоминания о Йеннифэр — это Лунная пыль, осколки серебра (и бриллиантов, и сирени, и крыжовника), убивающие своей густой тёмной магией.  
* * *  
Весемир вытер пот со лба, размазывая по нему грязь, бросил свою походную сумку на землю и тяжело опустился рядом с ней. Битва с простой водной бабой слишком уж измотала его, но Геральт тактично смолчал об этом. Он кинул последние брёвна и поджёг их знаком. Пламя вспыхнуло, отбрасывая глубокие тени на лицо Весемира посреди морщин. Геральт посмотрел на них долгим взглядом, а потом сел напротив, придвигаясь ближе к костру. Вечерами холодало — неприятный промозглый ветер дул со стороны озера Вызимы.  
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, — прервал Геральт тишину, в которой только потрескивал костёр да где-то вдалеке орала неясыть, — какие из моих воспоминаний о Йеннифэр ложные, а какие — настоящие? Откуда в моей памяти вообще ложные воспоминания о ней?  
Весемир хмыкнул и вытащил из сумки фляжку. Геральт догадывался, что там не вода.  
— Твои самые глубокие желания, Геральт. Ты хотел, чтобы Йеннифэр всегда была с тобой. Воспитывала Цири в Каэр Морхене. Не срывалась в другое королевство после каждой вашей ссоры. Не ругалась с Трисс, которая тоже дорога твоему сердцу.  
Геральт задумчиво опустил взгляд, рассматривая искры, падающие на холодную землю.  
— Если я расскажу Йен хоть об одном моём глубоком желании, она меня убьёт.  
Весемир пробурчал что-то себе под нос.  
— Не расслышал.  
— Она и за меньшее убить готова. И убивала, я уверен, — сказал он, выглядя при этом не шибко-то довольным этим фактом. Геральт позволил себе быструю и едва заметную улыбку. — Вчера ночью во сне ты звал её по имени.  
— Да. Она снова мне снилась. Только не знаю… — Он замолк на мгновение, ловя фляжку, которую бросил ему Весемир. Открутил пробку и принюхался. Ривийское фруктовое. — …было ли то правдой.  
Он сделал несколько крупных глотков специально на голодный желудок, чтобы в голову чуть-чуть вдарило. Весемир поймал вновь брошенную ему фляжку и достал из своей сумки какой-то сверток. Запахло едой.  
— Расскажи мне, попробуем разобраться, — добродушно предложил он и подкинул в костёр ещё дров.  
* * *  
Йеннифэр сказала:  
— Ведьмак, я не пущу тебя в постель, пока ты не вымоешься. От тебя пахнет стадом диких буйволов. Да, тех самых, что в Зеррикании водятся.  
От самой Йеннифэр пахло сиренью и крыжовником. Геральт шутливо зарылся носом в её шею, глубоко вдыхая этот аромат, опустил руки на её лопатки, и Йеннифэр забрыкалась, возмущённо загалдела, что сейчас тоже провоняет болотами, буйволами и дохлыми утопцами. Но Геральт чувствовал — она улыбалась.  
В ванную они залезли вместе. Йеннифэр доставала свои флаконы и смешивала их с пенной водой в деревянном крупном корыте, которое им предоставил хозяин корчмы, назвав это ванной. Геральт ворчал, что не хочет потом пахнуть ромашками и лавандой, Йеннифэр отвечала, что это всё ещё лучше, чем распространять вокруг себя ароматы новиградской канализации («Сколько ещё у тебя метафор, а, Йен?»). Йеннифэр провела ступнёй по дну корыта, вперёд, пока та не оказалась между разведённых ног Геральта, тронула пальцами его пока мягкую вялую плоть. Фиалки глаз грели своим озорством, и Геральт почувствовал, как внутри его живота сворачивается тугой узел.  
Не от возбуждения.  
Последнее желание для джинна…  
— О чём ты думаешь, ведьмак? — тихо и настороженно спросила Йеннифэр, поправляя выбившуюся из высокой причёски тёмную прядь волос.  
Геральт опустил ладонь под воду и поймал Йен за щиколотку. Потянул её ногу вверх, и водная гладь расступилась, выпуская на поверхность изящную бледную стопу. Геральт опустил взгляд, опустил голову и опустил губы к косточке на её мокрой ступне. Йеннифэр продолжала молчать.  
— У меня было много женщин, — сказал он, и слова упали в мягкую спокойную тишину между ними. — Некоторые их них не были людьми. Некоторые — даже не были эльфками. Одну я убил. Она оказалась бруксой.  
Йеннифэр его не перебивала. Геральт отпустил ступню, и Йен устроила её на его груди. Провела пальцами ног вокруг сосков, скользнула вниз к животу, и ниже, ниже, ниже…  
— Я не любил никого из них, — неровно сказал Геральт, ощущая, что прикосновения достигли самого низа.  
— Замолкни, ведьмак, — с неожиданной злостью сказала Йеннифэр. — Думаешь, мне есть дело до того, кого ты там любил? Думаешь, ты любишь меня?  
— Почему я не могу так думать, — усмехнулся Геральт. — Ты предлагаешь нам найти ещё одного джинна и загадать снять с нас это… желание? Чтобы узнать правду?  
Йеннифэр хмыкнула.  
— То-то, Йен. У нас нет выбора. Я люблю тебя, а ты…  
Он не успел договорить — Йеннифэр встала на колени, потянулась к Геральту и поцеловала его в губы. Губы у неё были мягкие, но холодные, они грубо и отчаянно сминали рот Геральта в попытке заставить его замолчать и показать свои искренние чувства. Геральт выдохнул, но ответил на поцелуй, опуская ладони на спину Йеннифэр.  
На секунду ему показалось, что её спина дрожала.  
* * *  
Геральт проглотил очередную «Заразу» и привалился спиной к дереву. Беспорядочно пошарил рукой в сумке, вытащил Косатку, Кошку и Белый Мёд. И пустую склянку, на дне которой одиноко лежали две ржавые капли — всё, что осталось от такой нужной ему сейчас Ласточки. В этот раз «Зараза» всё же сорвалась с его губ, но поймал её только олень, издалека наблюдающий за Геральтом. Без испуга — видел, чуял, что Геральт сильно ранен и не сможет причинить ему вред.  
Впору было задуматься о своей профпригодности — в последний раз какой-то там альгуль так сильно цапал его, как минимум, три десятка лет назад. Геральт снял с себя кожаную куртку, задрал некогда белую, а теперь грязно-серую рубаху с красными пятнами. Если Геральт и любил за что-то этих тварей, так это за то, что они хотя бы не травили ядом. Шип с панциря оставил длинную глубокую рану на его боку, но внутренние органы не задел, и хвори в крови не оставил. Геральт вытащил из сумки запасную рубаху и разорвал её на части — не хватало пережить столько дерьма и помереть от потери крови из-за альгуля.  
(«Ну хоть не от ржавых вил», — прозвучал в его голове насмешливый голосок, отдалённо напоминающий Ламберта).  
Закончив с перевязкой, Геральт откинул пустую фляжку с водой и съехал спиной вниз по дереву. Глаза слипались. Опасно было засыпать в его состоянии, но Геральт ничего не мог поделать. Выдохнув, он сдался, роняя голову на сумку и проваливаясь в подобие сна.  
Ему всё казалось, что кто-то ходил вокруг да около. Не олень, даже не волк, вынюхивающий добычу. Ходили на двух ногах, тихо, почти бесшумно, кружили и настороженно, будто даже испуганно, делали шаги к его спящему телу, но останавливались и вновь отступали. Его ноздрей коснулся знакомый запах, и Геральту захотелось вынырнуть из сна, разлепить веки, лишь бы увидеть её, которая всё не решалась сделать оставшиеся шаги.  
Йеннифэр, Йеннифэр, Йен… Ему казалось, он звал её. Еле ворочал языком, еле раздвигал губы, но звал. И она понимала, что он пытался сказать. Морок опустился на колени рядом с Геральтом, прохладные мягкие ладони упали на его лоб, стёрли капельки пота. Йен, звал он её, тянулся вперёд, но, кажется, лишь метался по земле, не в силах сделать что-то большее. Я люблю тебя, хотел сказать он. Мне всё равно, джинн это или нет. Мне всё равно, что я почти тебя не помню.  
— Йеннифэр.  
Когда он наконец смог открыть глаза, вокруг него уже было светло. Весемир сидел невдалеке и готовил на костре эликсир, пожёвывая во рту какую-то траву. Заметив, что Геральт очнулся и рассеянно осматривался вокруг, он устало улыбнулся.  
— Больше не будем разделяться, пока не дойдём до Белого Сада, — сказал он, и Геральт, согласно промычав что-то, вновь закрыл глаза.  
Ему всё ещё чудился запах сирени и крыжовника, висевший в воздухе.  
* * *  
Он не нашёл Йеннифэр в спальне — и слава Мелитэле. Не нужно было ей это видеть. Геральт прошёл внутрь, захлопнув за собой дверь, и начал стягивать одежду, зашипев от боли. Его груди коснулся острый клинок бандита, поджидающего на дороге в засаде. Бандит не успел даже осознать, на кого напал — вначале его отбросило на спину знаком на добрых три метра назад, а потом его тело насквозь пронзила заточенная сталь, но задеть ведьмака перед этим он смог. Глубоко задеть — сильно. И у кого только успел стащить такое хорошее железо?  
Геральт подвинул к себе таз с водой. Вытащил из шкафа кусок какой-то ткани и начал промывать рану. Кровь запеклась сухой коркой вокруг раны, и, когда Геральт осторожно содрал её, свежая, яркая, она хлынула вниз по коже. Вода сразу же окрасилась в этот оттенок, и Геральт заозирался кругом в поисках того, чем можно обработать ранение. Вместо этого его взгляд наткнулся на стоящую на пороге Йеннифэр, запахивающую на груди его длинную рубаху, сквозь которую всё равно просвечивались твёрдые соски и треугольник тёмных волос между бёдер.  
— Кто там у тебя опять? Гнилец? Гуль? — поморщилась она, делая шаг к нему.  
— Нет монстра худшего, чем человек, — пробурчал Геральт.  
Что-то с Йеннифэр было не так, но из-за боли и рассеянности Геральт не мог понять, что именно. Она очистила его рану с помощью целебной магии — в этом направлении, по её собственным словам, Йеннифэр не была мастером, но основы знала и творила. Забрала из его рук ещё один кусок ткани и обмотала вокруг раны на груди в несколько слоёв. Геральт осторожно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, на котором сидел.  
— Знаешь, что?  
— Скажешь или нужно прочитать твои мысли?  
— У ведьмаков есть правило. Когда Ласточка нужнее всего — она кончается. И я не люблю, когда ты лезешь в мою голову.  
Йеннифэр усмехнулась, и Геральт понял, что не так.  
— Опять парфюм кончился? — спросил он устало.  
Закрыл глаза, откинул голову на спинку. Сладкая дремота подбиралась к нему и собиралась забрать к себе. Он цеплялся за Йеннифэр, за её голос и её прикосновения, но они ускользали от него, и Геральт потихоньку сдавался.  
— Мне нужно в Горс Велен. Тиссая де Врие связывалась со мной вчера. Трисс, Сабрина, Литта — вызывают всех. Мне кажется, что это связано с нильфами и их наступлением через Яругу.  
— Надеюсь, тебя отправят в кавалерию, а не пехоту, — пробормотал Геральт, представляя Йен в броне и с бастардом в руках. Йеннифэр тихо и счастливо рассмеялась. Мягкие губы тронули его лоб.  
— Спи, ведьмак, — сказала она ласково. — Выздоравливай. Я люблю тебя.  
Геральт промычал в ответ что-то похожее на «Я тебя тоже» и окончательно провалился в сон.  
* * *  
Геральт вспомнил всё — и всё равно иногда путался, какие воспоминания были настоящими, а какие — сладкой, желанной выдумкой.  
Весемир всегда слушал его молча, не перебивая. Его взгляд был хмур и грустен. Трисс Меригольд то и дело кусала губы, словно останавливая себя от того, чтобы вставить своё слово. В её глазах плескалась понимающая скорбь, и Геральт не хотел видеть там это. Не хотел — и всё равно продолжал рассказывать о Йеннифэр.  
Где-то посреди одного из рассказов и понял, что помнит всё. Что Йеннифэр никогда не было в Каэр Морхене и что она то и дело ругалась с Трисс. Что она любила его — и была с ним счастлива. Воспоминания нахлынули на него быстротечным водопадом, волна эмоций захлестнула и сдавила грудь. Геральт не помнил Йеннифэр — но всё равно любил её. Геральт вспомнил Йеннифэр — и любить её стало ещё тяжелее и больнее.  
Джинн хорошо над ними посмеялся — любовь, сотворённую им, не отличить было от настоящей любви, вызванной страстью, привычками, уважением. Геральт закрывал глаза — и видел перед собой фиалковый цвет, и чувствовал запахи сирени и крыжовника, то и дело ускользающие от него.  
Одного Йеннифэр не учла. Он будет помнить её, даже если она попытается стереть все эти запахи из его жизни. Всё своё присутствие. Если будет смотреть гневно и плеваться злобными словами.  
Любить и помнить. Он её. Она его.  
Впереди показался Белый Сад — покосившиеся домики, невысокий частокол, вывеска корчмы. Весемир поскакал вперёд, а Геральт наоборот замедлил лошадиный аллюр, медленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Сердце забилось быстрее.  
До таверны оставалось с десяток метров. Носа коснулся призрачный запах сирени и крыжовника, чуждый и убегающий вдаль.  
Геральт понял, что Йеннифэр здесь нет, ещё прежде, чем открыл дверь корчмы. Танцующая звезда плясала на осколках его воспоминаний.


End file.
